night_riders_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunetsugu
Sunetsugu (known as Dylan in the Australian adaptation and Kevin in the UK dub) is one of the five main characters of Night Riders Academy, a mechanics prodigy and the wielder of the power of Water Manipulation. He was chosen by the Greek sea god Poseidon to wield the power of manipulating water, and all sub-powers related to it. Background Sunetsugu was orphaned at the age of six after his parents died in a bus accident. Originally from Japan, he lived with his uncle in New York for the next two years until he discovered his older brother was still alive. Seven years later, at the age of 15, Sunetsugu with his now-teenage friends stumble upon a dome-shaped pedestal in the center of a jungle, which originally was built by five gods of Greek, Roman and Egyptian origin and consist of the four elemental powers of nature and the strongest power of all; magic. Sunetsugu got the power of Water Manipulation bestowed upon him by Poseidon, the Greek god of the sea. He later joined the Night Riders Academy to learn more about how to use his powers. Personality and traits Sunetsugu is depicted as a geeky, creative, and witty teen mechanics prodigy, and very curious, inquisitive, and hopelessly nosy. Like his ten-year-old self in the original Doraemon series, he always wants to know exactly what's going on anywhere, and has a knack for weaseling things out of people. Sunetsugu is observant and shrewd, like Sweetie Belle, and can read people's mood easily, unlike Sweetie Belle. The two of them are often used for spying and sneaking around by their friends. Sunetsugu is affected with ADHD and is easily distracted by anything around him, from a bird flitting in the sky to a heavy thunderstorm. Sunetsugu will occasionally throw in a mechanic or engineering-related dialogue while in a light conversation causing his friends to stare at him in confusion. (Hansel classifies this as his "geek-dialogues". Mechanic skills Sunetsugu has been talented in mechanics and engineering since a very young age and takes pride in being a "mechanic geek". He is often seen messing around with wires, cables, electrical appliances, car parts, and sometimes even computers and TVs. In the pilot episode he is first seen using a welding torch on his Uncle Grady's old car, and he tells Juanita he is "trying to build it up a little" (Juanita however is afraid he'll destroy it). Technology and electronics Along with a knack for fixing and creating things, Sunetsugu has moderate knowledge and skill in electronics and technology, including computers, tablets, mobile devices, televisions or even gaming consoles. He states he was not naturally gifted in this field however, he learned it from his brother. Creativity Sunetsugu has the most creative mind among his friends and can think out of the box quite easily. He sometimes uses discarded objects like paper, newspapers, food packaging or cardboard boxes and recycles them into useful products. He however states he only does it because he likes making and fixing things. Art and design Sunetsugu's creativity also leads to a moderate skill in art, drawing, graphics and designing, either digital or hand-drawn. Abilities Sunetsugu possesses the ability to manipulate water, and all sub-elements related to it, including ice, water vapour, and steam manipulation. Along with complete controlling of water from any source or water bodies, he can create or project water using his hands, create ice using his hands, and freeze or turn water into water vapour. Sunetsugu is currently learning to master his skills at the Academy. He apparently could also bring rainy weather and make himself immune to getting wet whenever he wanted to, but according to Professor Lockwood it takes a lot of energy and will take time for him to master. Sunetsugu received his powers from Poseidon, the Greek god of the sea. Relationships Sunetsugu's closest friends are Kazu, Juanita, Hansel and Sweetie Belle (they make up the main five together). He might possibly have a romantic interest in a classmate called Olivia. Physical appearance Sunetsugu is thin, lanky and has somewhat messy medium-toned brown hair, slightly longer at the back than it was five years ago. His eyes appear to be the exact same color as his hair, and are rather large and very closely set together. He is somewhat tall for his age, but still shorter than Juanita. He is usually wearing a light yellow ochre and brown vest, a black T-shirt underneath and dark brown shorts that appear to be rather worn out with a tear at one side and possibly once belonged to his brother. He is also usually wearing black UGG boots. He sometimes seen wearing a pair of headphones and sometimes with a Nokia X2 Dual SIM smartphone in his hand. Trivia *Sunetsugu's name in the British adaptation, Dylan, means "man of the sea". Gallery External links *Sunetsugu's power Water Manipulation at the Cloud Kingdom Powers Wiki. Category:Characters Category:Main five